ohpso2fandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment Upgrades
All upgrades are performed by Dudu or Monica at the Item Lab in the Shop Lobby. A list with both English and JP item names of the upgrade items can be found at the Cirnopedia. Grinding Equipment can be ground using the "Grind items" (JP: アイテム強化) option. Grinding increases attack for weapons and defense for units(but not elemental resistances or other hidden bonuses). To grind an item, you will need the following: *Weapon or unit you wish to upgrade *1-5 grinders depending on the item's rarity *Meseta (fee increases with weapon rarity) *Optional: Grind Success Rate to increase the success rate *Optional: Grind Risk Reduction to prevent grind level loss at failure Just select the equip you want to grind and hit ok to begin. Grinding does not always succeed, but can at worst only lower the existing grind level on your equip. The stat increase gained for weapons depends on the rarity of the weapon, while the stat increase for units remains constant: The success rate for grinds will also decrease as the grind level and rarity of the equip gets higher. The spreadsheet to the right shows the approximate success chances for weapons of rarity 1 to 10. Element Upgrade Element upgrades are performed using the "Grind Attributes" (JP: 属性強化) option. This allows you to increase the element number or change the element type of an weapon. Increasing the element requires: *The weapon you want to upgrade *1-3 weapons with the same name as the one you wish to upgrade (not just the same type) **as of 04/09 you only require one weapon of the same type (sword for sword, etc) and rarity to perform an upgrade **using the same weapon gives a much higher upgrade **using the same weapon of same element gives an further higher upgrade *1 Synthesizer **as of 04/09 the synthesizer cost is now total rarity of all weapons used in the process x 1.5 *Meseta (fee increases with weapon rarity) *Optional: Attribute Enhance +5% to add +5 element (limit one per upgrade) *Optional: Attribute Change to change the element of the weapon. You select the weapon you wish to upgrade, followed by the other same weapons and hit ok. The upgrade process has a 100% success rate and will use up the other same weapons along with the synthesizer and the money. It will add +1 to the element of your weapon for each weapon sacrificed(+2 if the weapon also is of the same element) up to 50 element max. Having element on a weapon adds attack power equal to: element/100 * weapon attack Because of this, it's sometimes better to use a weaker weapon with 50 element instead of a stronger one with only ~25 element. The Weapon Attack part includes grinds, but does not include abilities. Example: *A Freeze Tuna +10 has 502 s.atk *A 50 ice Freeze Tuna +10 has 502 s.atk + 251 ice atk *A 50 ice vol soul power3 Freeze Tuna +10 has 562 s.atk + 251 ice atk The elemental portion of the attack gains the standard 20% bonus damage when attacking a target with the corresponding element weakness, or more with the Techer's Weak Element skill. Weapon element affects both melee and ranged attacks, but does not add any damage to Techniques.m Adding Abilities Abilities can be added to equips via the "Add Abilities" (JP: 特殊能力追加) option. The abilities that can be put onto an item are determined by the item's current abilities as well as the abilities on the ingredients. To modify an item, select the equipment you want to modify, followed by one or two pieces of equipment to be used as ingredients. The ingredients are destroyed in the process, but the piece of equipment being modified cannot be destroyed. After selecting ingredients, you can select which abilities you want from a list of abilities based on the abilities on the item and the ingredients. You must select either the same number of abilities that were previously on the item, or one more. Selecting more abilities than were originally on the item will individually decrease the success chance of every ability, but using 2 ingredients instead of 1 will reduce this decrease. Different abilities have different success rates, and there are a few of restrictions on this process: *Only weapons can be used as ingredients to modify weapons, and likewise for units *Ingredients must have the same number of abilities as the item being modified **As an exception, items with 0 slots can be modified by ingredients with any number of abilities *Each ability succeeds or fails on its own (as shown in the picture below) *The number of abilities on the finished product is equal to the number of successes, the failed abilities are lost. *Optional: Ability Success Rate can be used to increase success rate *Optional: Add Special Ability can be used to add an special ability at 100% success chance **The chance will still decrease if you force extra slots at the same time Souls and certain other abilities may require at least 2 of the items to have that ability before they can be put on the item. Multiple instances of the ability will usually increase the chance of successfully adding the ability. Certain souls will also help the success chance for abilities rank 3 or higher. For example: Including specific combinations of abilities will also grant new abilities. For example: In general, the meseta fee for this process increases as the rarity and requirements of the item being modified increase. Because of this, it can be much cheaper to first put the abilities you want on low-rarity items before moving the abilities onto your main equipment. The cost difference can be 30k or more per ability transfer, which adds up quickly when trying to make higher rank affixes. One way to obtain many low-rarity items with small ability fees (300-400) is to either shop with a low-level class or a low-level character, since NPC store content is generated based on your main class's level. A list with both English and JP names of the abilities and their descriptions can be found at the Cirnopedia A more in-depth guide to abilities can be found at the Japanese wiki Weapon Potential (存在能力解放)